


Russia with Geno (and Anna)

by Scarletbee



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbee/pseuds/Scarletbee
Summary: In which Sid finally gets on that plane, and Anna takes selfies.





	Russia with Geno (and Anna)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/gifts).



> Yoo, so Sevenfists, this is where I realised I've forgotten how to draw AND colour...
> 
> Image one: an airport, somewhere. Anna in the foreground, Geno and Sid (whose face turns out to be a difficult beast) laughing about something in the background, those dorks. This is perhaps the alternative universe where their tours of Europe coincided, and also where they are banging on the regular.
> 
> Image two: with both lads asleep, Anna can finally get the snap of the three of them she wants (ignore that Sid's body makes that angle impossible for a selfie, pretend she's Just That Good, if Anna has some kind of magic for hovering phones to get the best angle, I would be willing to believe it, and not just because it's convenient)
> 
> Between the two pictures, things I did not draw, because this is not a Big Bang: tourist stuff; Anna laughing a lot; Sid signing a lot more stuff than he expected; Geno telling him he's an idiot (just, in general, pretty regularly, it's pretty much an endearment at this point), pictures with fans; Sidney Crosby's Tour of European Hockey Rinks; visits to museums (after the first one, it's Sid with Anna, while G catches up with local friends who don't make him translate plaques all the time - Anna just downloads an audio tour guide in English to Sid's phone and proceeds to Museum at her own pace). Lots of food. Visits with G's parents; Sid meets Anna's mother for the first time (it goes well, Sid is great with moms); they eat a LOT; Anna hits the gym the most, but Sid is a close second; banya time; more food.


End file.
